Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Shawnny3Tears
Summary: Mike was a pretty timid fellow, what happens when one of his personalities that he thought was completely under control shows up once more? Will it ruin friendships, maybe even possible relationships? Find out which side of the coin ends up face up here!


Disclaimer- I don't own TDI.

The rating is T for some cursing, and probably some violence. Other stuff is possible as well!

Summary- Some of Mike's personalities were positive, some were even beneficial. What happens when one becomes a bit too obsessive with his girlfriend, and soon becomes a danger to her and himself?

Pairings: main: Mike/OC Personality/Zoey love triangle, others may appear.

My first real attempt at a romantic story in the TDI universe, thus, forgive me if it happens to be pretty bad.

Without further ado, let's dive into this story!

Aside from the first portion of this story, it is either in Mike (or the Personality's) or Zoey's POV

(Some of this story occurs in a school, and it provides semi-factual information that you may actually hear at school. If you happen to hear mention of a teacher, and don't feel like 'learning', skip those bits!)

* * *

><p>No one knew why Mike had all these personalities, he really didn't have a clue himself. Most of them only lasted for a day or two at most, but there happened to be one personality, one other him that was more than a personality. To Mike, this personality wasn't all that different from himself really. There was no speech pattern change with him, there was no change on the outside. The only thing that changed with what he had labeled 'Personality Two' was the fact that it was the epitome of all that he had tried to avoid in his life.<p>

Unlike himself, the other him, one that preferred to be called Michael when he was present, was for lack of a better word, evil. Mike had always tried to be a nice person, maybe even too nice to the regular person. This was due in part to the hope that creating strong ties would allow him to eventually tell him the dark secret that he held near to himself. Michael had destroyed many relationships, and scariest of all, Mike had no clue what caused him to become Michael.

The first time he had changed into this despicable person had been when he was ten years old, after being chased by a group of bullies due to the unexpected change into Chester earlier that day. Some of the teachers may have thought of it as a cute act, but these fellows thought of it being weird.

Mike had blacked out right before the bullies began their assault, and only regained his own consciousness while standing above the knocked out bodies of the slightly older children that had surrounded him what he had believed to be moments before. The trouble he got in for sending three kids to the hospital. This wasn't like everyone else. This guy was nothing but trouble.

Michael also happened to have a grasp on Mike's mind that Chester nor Vito nor anyone else could. They were random flashes in the pan when they talked in his head right before they showed up, Michael rarely left the front of Mike's mind. Everyday Mike and Michael fought for supremacy for who would be the dominant personality, and who would just be another one of the 'fakes'

Then she came along, the beautiful, intelligent girl that somehow was as lonely as him. She originally had no clue to what was wrong with him, but He finally decided to tell her one day, almost six months to the day that they had become friends on the tv show that had brought his... strangeness, you could say, to life. She had been a wonderful woman to him, and while he had revealed most of himself to her, she mustn't find out about the deepest and darkest part of his secret.

Part of him thought it would be best to avoid mention of Michael so they could stay friends, he didn't want to ruin his chances of a really great friend due to the monster that was inside him. Michael had a differing view on this peculiar scenario though.

"You're just scared that she'd love me and not you." The hurtful voice spoke from the recesses of the non-average teenager's mind as he lay awake in his bed, staring at the dark red ceiling above him.

Normally he wouldn't let _him_ get to himself, but this struck home for a reason that Mike wouldn't like to admit

* * *

><p>-His POV-<p>

"Hey man, you look terrible." Geoff informed me of the very obvious fact, I had indeed been able to look in a mirror this morning, and was slightly surprised by the sight that I had saw look back at me. I hadn't believed that a few sleepless (was it only a few? I think it may have been almost a week now) nights whilst my summer vacation dwindled down to a few weeks and then a few days, and now was gone

"Been having a bit of trouble sleeping, a bit worried about being a Junior and all." I try to shrug off my unusual look, and before he can ask me anymore questions, I decide now would be the best time to get my breakfast from the cafeteria's line before too many students arrived.

"I need coffee." I whimper, leaning against the wall as I struggle to hold my eyes open as I dread this boring routine that I must continue

"Hey there sleepy head!" that lovely voice instantly manages to wake me up quicker than a cup of caffeine ever could

"Hey Zoey." I manage to form a smile with the tired muscles in my face as I look at my red headed best friend, and for lack of trying, only best friend. Maybe I should do something before Michael gets out... wait, what am I talking about? He's never going to get out. "How was your Summer in the U.S.?" I try to strike up conversation of a lighter tone before she asks me exactly why my hair is ruffled more than usual, or why I'm in such a crabby mood.

Yet, she knows me well enough to shatter that in one go.

"It was nice, the family vacation to Florida was awesome! But I have to ask, why does it look like you haven't slept since the last day of Sophomore year?" Great, now she's worried about me. Why does she need to be worried anyway?

I try to shrug my way out of talking about it with a friend for the second time in only five minutes, and it appears that I wont be lucky to avoid a talk with her. Might as well delay it as long as possible so I can come up with something that wont send her away from me. Great. Now I'm sounding like some weirdo in a weird "romance" novel.

"It's just... Look, I'll tell you once we sit down at a table, okay? I'd rather not have everyone and their bacon and eggs to hear about my problems." Is all I ask of her, and her being the understanding girl that she is, allows the subject to pause there until we sit down at our usual table, where she suddenly becomes the host of my own special Twenty Questions game show.

"Are you bummed you didn't get invited to the end of the Summer party that Lindsay threw?" Geoff asked, and bless his soul if there was a day when parties were illegal

"No Geoff, and truth be told, I got an invite to go, I just didn't feel like going."

"Not go to an off the hook party? Man, what _is _wrong with you?" The look of sheer terror on his face makes me chuckle for the first time in a while

"I wouldn't want to bring anyone down with my attitude bro, didn't you once say that if you're not going to enjoy a party, it wouldn't be a party... or possibly something of the sort." This surprised everyone at the table, especially Geoff, it didn't sound like something he would say, but if I said it, it was probably true.

While he might not be the brightest bulb, he is a fun guy to hang out with, as well as someone who's a great listener. Aside from Zoey, he's my best friend, even if he and I were introduced by the strangest of circumstances... but that's another story

"That sounds more like something Bridge or Noah would say man." Geoff took off his hat, scratching his head. He had just begun to wonder where his girlfriend was, before she almost tackled him out of his chair in a hug of death

"Now that he's out of the way, you can tell me what's on your mind Mike. I wont make fun of whatever is bothering you, no matter how silly." I glance into her brown eyes, ones that were full of worry for a friend. Might as well reveal part of the truth.

"You remember my... problem?" I question her, and she nods instantly "Well some of the... other... people? They seem to be trying to come out of me more and more often." I avoid mentioning the name the monster had dubbed himself in the hopes she would guess it was Vito or someone else "It's becoming a hassle to hold onto this other me. Even when it isn't talking to me in my head, it's causing me to have anxiety over them. This personality is actually putting up a challenge over my mind." My god, that sounded clearer in my head than the way that it happened to come out of my mouth.

"So you're telling me that... you're having trouble... Why didn't you tell me sooner Mike?" Unfortunately for myself, the nearly fused together couple had managed to unlock their lips for a moment to hear this. Apparently it was common knowledge to everyone aside from Zoey of my feelings for her. Geoff had originally learned of my second darkest secret, my crush, a couple of years back while we were at a party that he was hosting. Things led from point a to point b, and I had had a few too many (by that, I mean three, which is three too many really.) drinks that certainly contained alcohol. I woke up the next day to an actual headache, as well as one in the form of constant questioning on why I hadn't made my move.

Bridgette had learned later. Much later, when she and Geoff became inseparable physically, it would be weird for the two not to share some secrets they know of their friends.

Back to the table, and the trio of friends were all looking at me, and I just realized I had been deep in thought and not responding to their repetitions of their questions.

"Why haven't I told any of you this? I just didn't want to bother you with my condition. Just because I suffer from an illness doesn't mean you must as well." They seemed slightly shocked that I had used slightly more sophisticated words than are usual for a normal teen. Alas, whoever said I was normal? "I read books during summer. I was bored with the games I had and I didn't have enough money to buy Canadian Duty 3, so I went to the library... you know, the one like a block from my house?"

This was complete bull crap of course, as I just so happened to have another personality who was a genius... arguably as smart as the smartest students in school... and he was also smart enough to write down helpful notes as he took me over every once in a while when I was faced with a particularly difficult English paper, or Algebra. He was my free tutor you could say.

It didn't matter as it appears there actually was a library located near my home, or they accepted that 'truth'

"Dude, sorry for no-" Geoff began, but I really didn't feel the need for pity because I was alone most of the summer. It was peaceful at the very least. So I cut my party animal of a friend off there

"Geoff, it was your vacation away from school, man. I'd feel terrible being there in Hawaii because you wanted to be alone with Bridge. Anyway, if I can't afford a video game, I wont be able to afford a trip to and back from there. I know that you know that I don't like receiving unearned handouts." I down my precious caffeine in silence as they apparently struggle to continue to figure out what's wrong with me.

"You still didn't answer our question, why didn't you tell us about this? You know that any of us, any of your friends, would want to help take some of the 'burden' off of you. Would you rather carry a two hundred pound stone yourself, or have us help you?" Zoey again asked, and now was my turn to think upon my response

"If I must reveal my reasons, Geoff would likely try to solve my problem by throwing a party to cheer me up. Not that you aren't sincere Geoff, it's just... some things are best left to a few people, and not a hundred people at a 'Mike, be happy!' party. Bridgette... you do happen to be a great listener, and could probably help someone with physical or emotional problems quite easily, no denying that... But everyone thinks differently. Zoey, can't really come up with an excuse aside from not wanting to annoy you."

I was spared from the three by the five minute, get to your class, bell.

"Well it's time to head off to history, see you all in Algebra II." I brighten myself up as I stroll off to the class that would hopefully be quite as enjoyable as last years. This was going to be a brand new Advanced Placement class, AP United States, which I guess should be difficult for someone not from the country itself if you happened to be living under a rock for a few hundred centuries

* * *

><p>-His POV-<p>

"So class, we're going to start this half of the year with the years that the United States of America, the USA, had from it's colonization to it's Civil War. Anyone know why the first people to colonize came for?" My teacher, a mild aged man that was beginning to bald asked the class of my peers, and I was lucky enough to have taken the class with the likes of geniuses that are Harold, Noah, and kind of surprisingly, Trent. We'll, that's a bit mean of me to assume. Just never really talked to the guy, and he was more interested in the artistic classes. Whatever.

No one wanted to be pointed out as the one who always raises their hand on the first day, so I decided to take the daunting task and try not to crash and burn

"There were many reasons that the European countries came to the Northern American continent. Spain came to try to find a city of gold, the French came to trade fur, and the English came to try to get gold as well. They eventually discovered something arguably more valuable, tobacco. A settlement was established in the land that is now Virginia, to grow the new crop."

I pause, looking around to everyone, hoping someone would join in... instead I was looked at like I was growing a tail.

I liked history, what can I say? It's the only subject that I can really believe that rarely changes (and by changing, I mean new point of views appearing from previously hidden documents).

"This settlement led to companies to finance ventures to the New World, at the price of being promised that the colony would pay the companies back, with interest. One of the colonies, the Pilgrims, wanted to escape religious persecution by first fleeing to the welcoming hands of the Dutch, but became afraid that their children were becoming Dutch, and were able to come to the New World. They originally were going to be a settlement close to the first permanent English settlement, Jamestown, but I do believe a storm was able to throw them off course enough that they were forced to face a cold winter alone."

That was a mouthful.

"So, as I'd assume you wouldn't want to talk that much about tobacco, beavers, or gold... You want to talk about escaping religious persecution?" I ask, hoping someone would add anything, or at least the teacher would say something

"That's correct, a search of freedom to practice their own religion." He told the class, writing that down on the screen that had replaced the blackboards we once had a couple of years back.

"Sort of ironic to me." A voice cut the silence that had filled the room once the teacher had finished writing, and of course it was Noah.

"How so... Mr...?" The teacher obviously hadn't memorized the names yet, but Noah felt no need for formalities towards him in the classroom it appears

"Noah, just Noah. It's ironic because once the Pilgrims finally settled down in 'their' land, they began sending people out of their settlements that disagreed with their religious doctrine. And heavens forbid I have to mention what happened when they thought there was someone doing something as vulgar as dancing. They became the animal they were escaping. Once you can wield power, you will soon figure out how to abuse it." He explained, and it did kind of make sense

"Some of those settlers founded other colonies, right?" Trent asked, and it did sound familiar

"Yes Trent, they did. Noah, you raised some good points, but that's getting off track. We'll get to the point that we can discuss the 1600's, which I assume is what your mentioning, soon. Let's begin class now by taking notes. If you don't pay attention, you'll fail the quiz. No excuses, so get pencil and paper out now."

A collective groan from most of the class, but this was probably going to be my easiest (well, funnest) class this year, so might as well make sure I have no homework for it on the first day.

* * *

><p>-It's POV-<p>

"Mike... Mikey. It's me! Or, should I say it's you! We haven't talked to each other face to face in a while. How's the others? It's been pretty cramped in the solitary confinement part of your brain. One would assume you don't like me." He gets angry so easily, it's not much fun to prod him anymore.

"What do you want." Came his voice from the darkness that was his mind, my own personal prison.

"I just wanted to hear about things buddy. Did you finally get the certain male reproductive organs to ask out what's her face?" The look of anger on his face, or what his thoughts were personifying itself as, made me positively giddy

"Don't you talk about her." He whispered across the wide area between us, but due to the distorted laws that occurred in the human mind, was quite clear to my ears.

"I still don't see why you're so mad at me man. Those kids were trying to beat you up! If anything I saved your ass." I really hope I can convince him to let me see the sun once again. Stretch my legs, get into a few fun fights. All in the name of fun though

"For all I know, you could of killed them if I didn't come back as soon as I did." Eh, he may of been right. I was getting bored. But would sending the person I was trapped in to jail honestly a good idea?

"Like I'm the only one of your personalities that's done something foolish. You're just scared because you think I'm the real person... not you, is that it?" With the audio of his mind being Zoey, Zoey, Zoey, his personalities, sports, cars, Zoey while he slept, I could assume that he threw a good portion of that thinking about us to me.

Who knew, I could be right, and be the actual Michael. He could be someone who managed to trick my mind into thinking that he was me.

Needless to say, that pissed me off.

"No... that's not it." This whisper was shaky, doubtful.

"Well Mikey, you've been quite wonderful with these accommodations, but I feel like a stretch and a stroll. See ya' in a bit!"

"Wait, what?" Before he can try to repress me, I'm able to shatter his grasp on me, and make it out into the real world

I acknowledge my surroundings, it seems to be that he had just gotten out of school and was in his room in front of a pile of homework, and then myself. He's gotten taller, and isn't a total wimp anymore. I could get used to this body.

* * *

><p>-Her POV-<p>

Bunches of numbers... I hate Algebra. It didn't help that my mind was on other things. The most important was why Mike was acting all weird. First he didn't want to talk about what was bugging him on Thursday (They had decided to move back the year two days so when we get out at the end of the year it is at the end of the month, and not into the next), and now he hadn't sent anyone a text or called them, and being the talkative person that he usually was, it had Geoff, Bridgette, and I slightly nervous. Maybe we had annoyed him too much, and he's just decided to go home and hit the hay for the past two days.

The little tune that I had set for my texts suddenly rang out through my room, and perhaps a bit to quickly, I reached towards my bedside table and checked to see who it was.

Mike.

_"Hey, sorry for how moody I was earlier, want to hang out tonight?"_

The alternative being me actually doing my homework, it took me mere moments to text him back

_"Sure. Where you want to hang out?"_

Seconds later, I got a list of places he wanted to hang out tonight, along with a P.S. that said that he really didn't care where he went. The park was the one we hadn't been to in the longest time, and going to the mall gets boring after a while, so going for a walk could be fun

_"KK Zo, See ya at the park's entrance in half an hour."_

Might as well finish this Algebra homework really quick, I really don't feel like doing math over the weekend.

* * *

><p>-His POV-<p>

"Let me out of here!" I slam the black walls that surrounded me on all four corners of me.

I've let him out, who knows what evils he could be committing right now. He'll ruin my name.

"LET ME OUT!" I scream at the top of my voice, loud enough that my voice began to hurt.

Silence.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE OUT THERE!" I need to get him back in here so I can take back my own body. How long have I been inside my own head? Had it been a day, like he had told me passingly mere moments ago as a thought, or could it of been longer, shorter?

I shouldn't be trying to figure out mental to physical time anyway.

"I don't deserve to be out here? I'm not the one with now trust in himself Mikey. I'm not the one that wont act upon his thoughts."

"That's because you don't think before you do!" I retort

"You say I don't think when I act, but I'd rather be doing something reckless than nothing. Unlike you, I'm actually going to be acting upon what my gut is telling me to do. I'm going to make my move upon Zoey."

"You wouldn't!"

"Funniest thing about that sentence right there Mikey, YOU wouldn't. You wont be able to even think about getting out before you can understand that. By then though, it may be too late. She may of fallen in love with THIS Michael. It wouldn't be the first time that a woman has fallen in love with another you. This one actually has something positive, even if your too dense to see it!"

Silence once more.

I absorb his remarks slowly, slumping down to the floor against one of the walls

* * *

><p>-It's POV-<p>

"Heya Zo!" I call out to the red head as she was approaching me. Luckily for me, Michael 2.0 was able to dream her image quite often. Slightly weird in my honest opinion, but I shall not question this stroke of luck

"Hi Mike." She waved back at me, and we begin our stroll through the park, which was fairly lovely at this point of the year.

Unlike what Michael 2.0 would say, I'm not all bad. I'd honestly say I'm not even majorly bad.

"Sorry for being kinda withdrawn today and yesterday. I can talk about it now." She appears to be skeptical, until I through in one of other Michael's head rub

"So you were able to solve that... personality problem... all by yourself?" Hmm, so he was actually afraid of me? That's pretty funny actually.

"Yeah. In fact, but that's sort of the reason why I wanted to hang out with you tonight." Meh, actual relationships don't seem that difficult, he's being worked up over nothing

"Huh?"

"Zoey, I have to be honest with you, I've liked you a long time. The reason I don't like people getting involved with my problem is that when they do, sometimes they don't want to be my friends anymore. You mean too much to me to risk that."

"Really?" She asked, oh my god, was she as clueless as the other me? This is becoming too stupid to bear, but might as well set off for what I wanted to do.

"Yeah, I've always liked you, more than a friend. How have you felt about the possibility of... us?" Well, this was either going to break Mikey's heart with a not the same, or give him some hope.

"I've... always liked that possibility." Those five words bring a monumental blush to her face, nearly matching her hair, and it looks like things are going to be interesting now!

Just the way I like it.

* * *

><p>-His POV-<p>

I've always liked that possibility

I have to get out. Not for some cheap fairy tale ending, but I've always wanted to hear those words, and now IT was taking that away from me.

He's not going to steal her from me

"I WILL GET OUT." I scream to my momentary captor

If it takes forever I will die trying to get out.

He's not going to break me, I will overcome!

"Give me your best shots Mikey, You know I'll do the exact same." The familiar voice lingers through the box I'm stuck in.

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

><p>So that's my first chapter of the story, it was originally going to be a pretty long one-shot, but I kinda wanted to put a cliff hanger here, as well as get part of it up in time for Valentine's day. Enjoy!<p>

(For fans of my other works, I've got a new keyboard and hard-drive for my computer, meaning I have to re-download a lot of stuff, and I forgot that I happened to have some of those works on the old hard drive, thus rewrites are occurring!)

Do you like my attempt at Moey? Should I continue? Go die in a pit of flames? Somewhere in the middle? Review and tell me your thoughts. S3T out!


End file.
